


Akuma Fashion Weekly

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gen, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, magazine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: What if there was a magazine, but it only focus's on akuma's? And, I wonder, how did it get it's start?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Akuma Fashion Weekly

**Author's Note:**

> The only Character I own is Raven Nicole, the others are made by the following:
> 
> Ally by Mpuppy5885
> 
> Nikki and Mary by Marc_Anciel_Fan
> 
> GIVE THEM LOOOOVE!!!

Raven had gotten the idea while walking home from school with Nathaniel. They were only one floor away from each other, so they did this often after art club. For some reason that day, the two decided to take a detour and go window shopping. They were looking at a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed display when the idea came to her.

"Why not make a magazine, but for akuma's?" she said, turning towards the smaller. "I mean, Ladybug and Chat get all the attention, why not the person who was the villain?" Nathaniel shrugged and they moved on, but continued to talk about the concept.

"I see what you mean, but how would you make it?" he asked, matching step with the girl. "You can only write, and me and Marc are working on the comic so we cant help."

Raven mocked offence and placed a hand on her heart before laughing. "I have other friends you know! Not a lot, but still!

It was odd actually, that she didn't have many other close friends. She was a really friendly person, so she pinned it down on her looks. The lesbian had lavender dyed hair that went down to the tip of her shoulders, along with dark brown roots as she hadn't redyed in a while.The girl was taller than Nath, but a little shorter than Marc, and was more curvier. Almost like a small pear. That along with her pale skin made her intimidating she guessed?

"Yeah, whatever. Who's gonna help you? Cause you're not gonna do this alone!" Nathaniel put in his pass code to the building and let the girl inside, entering together

"I know just who to ask!"

* * *

Raven raced to get ready for school the next morning, putting on one of her spotted dress's and grabbing her bag at the last second. Nikki was a girl in her homeroom class and they needed to talk before Mme. Mendeleiev started teaching. 

Nikki was a short girl with long red hair usually in a ponytail, and the two held a few conversations thanks to their bubbly nature, but they weren't too close. Raven just hoped they were close enough for this.

The girl grabbed her bike (how she got it was another story entirely) and began to pedal as fast as she could to school. After nearly falling over a few times, she had made it right on cue to have at least one conversation. She waved to Marc on her way in, but then blushed when Ondine greeted her as well.

"Ondine huh?" came a voice from her right and saw Nikki standing next to her. The taller startled before quickly composing herself. She nodded and turned to the girl (needing to look down a little).

"Hi, Nikki!" she greeted. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course!"

"You can take a day to think about it if you want, but I want to start a magazine and I can't do the whole thing alone. Do you want to help?" Raven expected the girl to turn back and take a few days to think, but instead she only smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Maybe I can do a column on how to defend yourself against different akuma's! I know self defense so I can give some cool advice! Oh! and maybe I can do some things about knifes and how to use them!!" Raven grinned and handed her a card with a time and place written on it. 

"Both of those sound like great ideas! Just meet me here tomorrow! I'll need to get some more people to join as well, do you have any ideas?" Nikki stood there for a second, staring into space before turning back around.

"I can ask my girlfriend Mary if she wants to join if you want? She can do photography!!"

At that moment their teacher walked in and announced her presence, making both the girls scramble to their seats. That was one, possibly two, people down to join. At least one more person would be nice, but who else did she know?

* * *

"What do you mean none of you can help?"

School was over for a little while now, and the writer was already planning out the first issue. However, she ran into a bit of a... problem

"Sorry Raven!" Rose apologized. "Me and Juleka already got our hands full with Kitty Section!"

"Yeah, and I'm just too busy with...life," Mari mumbled with pins in her mouth. She already had an answer from the two boys so that only left-

"Don't even think about it," Alix said sternly, taking off her mask. "I'm good thanks."

The writing girl groaned and fell back on the table she was sitting on. No, she couldn't give up, she had to keep trying! Quickly she sat up and gathered her things to head out the door. She left just in time for Mr.Carracci to head back into the room, stopping her just in the door frame

"Where're you going Raven? I thought you had a project to work on?" he asked, setting down the extra paint cans for Alix.

"I'm actually working on it now, do you know anybody who could help me with it? I need more people to write and help me format it," she said, all smiles. Her teacher stood there thinking for a second before giving her an answer.

"I have a student named Ally in my spouse's homeroom, he may be able to help with that. And I'm always here if you need me!" He answered, nodding his head,

"Thanks Art Dad!" Raven ignored the pang in her chest that always came with the inside joke. Her parents.... were a long story. Mr.Carracci was one of the only father figures she had, but right now she didn't want to dwell on it. Stuffing those thoughts down, the tall girl went on her way to find a certain boy.

* * *

She located him by the Seine, his bright pink hair was hard to miss. She wasted no time in walking up to him and sticking her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Raven, you're Ally right?" He gave her a confused look and reluctantly shook her hand

"Yeah...does my talent proceed me or something?" he joked, playfully rolling his eyes. Raven chuckled a little but cut to the chase.

"I need your help with a project," she said. "Do you want to join me?" The teens stood there before the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I would love too, just one thing," sarcasm dripped from his words. "What's the project, stranger?"

"Oh right sorry. It's gonna be a magazine, but for the akuma's, not Ladybug and Chat Noir! What do you think?"

Ally stood there thinking like everyone else did before shrugging and walking off, only leaving with a small wave of his hand.

"Maybe!"

"Well, meet me here tomorrow if you agree!"

* * *

The day scrolled by fast, but the day after was like molasses because of her anticipation for the meeting. She went to school, did her delivery job for the Dupain- Cheng bakery, and then finished by stopping at the Seine once more.

She set her bike to lean against the bridge and sat at one of the bench's, waiting for the rest of the children.

She sat at the bridge for a while, the minutes passing slower than she wanted too. Had-had they left her? Were they really not going to help her?

It would be their decision, of course, but all three of them didn't want to? The hole carved into her chest was slowly getting bigger. They left her... they really left her didn't they-

"Come on, get down from there!" came the voice of somebody to her left. Raven whipped her head in that direction and saw Nikki, walking somehow on the edge of the railing, and then another girl with wavy black hair next to her scolding her for not being safe.

Raven smiled and stood up, walking her bike over to the two.

Nikki jumped down and grinned, gesturing to the girl taller than her.

"This is my girlfriend, Mary!" Nikki cried happily, Mary herself looking down at Raven's shoes.

"Hi," she muttered, giving a small wave. "I could help with the photography?"

"That's perfect! The gangs all here!" Ally cried, coming up from behind the leader.

Raven wanted to jump for joy, or at least cry in happiness. They all stayed to help!

"Well, let's get started!"

* * *

Akuma Fashion Weekly was one of the most successful magazines that didn't focus on the heroes.

Mary's photos were a hit, Ally and Nikki's self defense and protection sections were used more than they know, Raven's articles and columns were fun to laugh and learn from, and all the other interactive stuff and games were eye catching. They had other background help too, but it was mostly those four. 

Raven opened her apartment door and turned on the lights to the empty rooms. It had been 15 years since her mother left her when she was a baby, and only 1 since her father did. It was a work in progress, but because of her friends, Nathaniel underneath her home, and her Team working on the magazine? The hole in her chest was slowly filling back up.

And it was a glorious feeling.


End file.
